


Heroic Monsters

by Sage888



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, Human Experimentation, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage888/pseuds/Sage888
Summary: A Basic OC gets put into the Bnha universe with the power to shift into pokemonwe follow thier adventuresThey died. That is fact, dying is an average thing, it is the only thing that unites all; cells, animals and humansHowever normally people who die don't open their eyes once more.
Kudos: 2





	1. an introductin

I opened my eyes, this was surprising as I was hit by a truck,from what little i know of biology being hit by a truck through the skull would kill you. But I'm not dead, evidence: my headache continued though.

OK now, first survey surroundings. Nothing of note, actually nothing at all no grass no trees no rock no sand no nothing. That is unusual, continuing to look around I notice it. A swirling maelstrom of colour looking at burns my eyes.

It expands consuming me, then i’m fallingburningspinning then nothing

I wake 

Blinking something is feeling off. Ah long hair falls in front of my face which is odd as i don't have long hair. My hair is also the wrong color ash white instead of brown looking around i find im in a sterile white room

Looking around I see this place has nothing but the bare essentials: a bed small and white a small door likely leading into a bathroom. Inhaling the smell of various cleaning chemicals

Surveying myself I noticed I'm smaller and more delicate looking than I was with paler skin than my former self. I gasp as memories force themselves into my mind waking basic education and knowledge of a new world a world with quirks where heroes and villains battle on the daily

Looking into my forign memories i discovered my new name: Yasu Katou along with a quirk the ability to change into Pokemon which in all honesty was rather stupid continuing to rack my brain, I came up with traumatic memories

Nope

More memories, making friends with Dabi, another inmate in this research facility. Being experimented upon doing experiments on my quirk and planning to escape this facility with Dabi.

Whelp that was unexpected nothing of note really happened ever throughout my whole life which is somewhat surprising, other than the trauma but we don't talk about that.

About a week later i learned many things about my new situation and discovered many scars i missed on my initial assessment I met Dabi once more and he explained our plan to escape the facility as well as something to do once we escape: to use money pick pocketed from researchers to purchase a small flat to live in.

And so we began our daring escape.

First Dabi burnt through his door and then went to the door of my home and opened it allowing me to escape, i shifted into a joltik and rid on his head to reduce chances of me getting shot we met a researcher he pointed us to the exit before staggering of dropping a syringe out of his pocket, we immediately agreed to never speak of it again.

After shifting into a more bulky pokemon we busted out. Alarms sounded so we ran.

Later on we made our way to an estate agent, Dabi did the business as fast as he physically could as the estate agent was worrying about a small child in the company of a man covered in staples and burn scars, quite understandable given the circumstances.

We brought a small apartment in the city's edge in a complex with only one neighboring family: the Midoriya family. Apparently nobody wanted to live near a quickless individual as though it were a disease that could be caught from mere proximity.

Afterwards we got dabi some makeup to cover the horrific scars and to allow him to interact with society, the change in people's attitudes was dramatic instead of being contemptuous and hostile they were friendly and cooed at a young man taking care of his ‘sister’.

We continued to live. Dabi got a job in a shop whilst we trained our quirks so I could enter UA as becoming a hero was a dream of mine before I regained my memories.


	2. The Exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The entrance exam

So the entrance exam. Nothing of note had happened in the months leading up to the exam except rigorous training so I didnt completely flop the practical…

Uh oh, I forgot the theoretical exam

A lot of studying later it was time for the exam. Dabi managed to stop laughing at my oversight for long enough to give me a map and point me towards UA. Naturally i got lost luckily i met our neighbor Izuku Midoriya who was kind enough to escort me to UA something about ‘not letting someone who managed to end up on the roof navigate.’ personally i think this was a tad idiotic but why listen to me.

Soon we made our grand entrance to UA. during the trip I had learned much about Midoriya's motivation. Apparently the child was so naive that he merely wanted to make people happy which is odd as humans are fundamentally selfish beings, yes I am a pessimist.

When we arrived we parted ways. It was a mistake. I had difficulty finding the exam room, I eventually had to be shown to it by a second year with a dog head. After somewhat awkwardly thanking him I took the exam.

I did not do very well.

I was escorted to a lecture hall as I had a rather bad track record of getting to places. President Mic explained the four types of robot: the one pointer( quick and fragile) the two pointer ( strong but slow) the three pointer (strong and tough) and the zero pointer (just avoid it). Afterword he asked for a yell. Nobody Yelled.

During the practical I was sent to exam field N. Notable others in this field included: someone who had a bird head (Not Tokoyami) Kirishima Eijirou and a couple of 1b kids.

I did quite well saving a few people for rescue points and killing enough robot is the form of a Black Kyurem gaining about 40 Points which should be enough to pass. And it ended

I returned home and cursed into a pillow, as you do. Dinner was like ashes in my mouth

I anxiously waited for my letter.

It came after a boring speech by Nedzu I discovered I passed in second place behind Kirishima.

Wait What

After a double check i confirmed this indeed happened and i was not hallucinating  
my guess is that Bakugo attacked another examinee or had a psych evaluation of any kind, as he is not healthy. Ah well now i just need to eliminate the grape and the main problems are gone.

Going outside I notice Midoriya Getting harassed by Bakugo  
I intervene the conversation went something like this:

Me: stop  
Bakugo: no  
Me: do it anyway  
Bakugo: no  
Me: i know what you did  
Bakugo: what  
Me: go away  
Bakugo: still no  
Me: shoo  
Bakugo: hiss  
He goes away

OK the actual conversation had more swearing. For some reason Midoriya seems to be in a state of hero worship which is odd

Anyway Nothing else of note happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for bad writing
> 
> Thank you to Lemini for the kudos

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for bad writing


End file.
